Down the well goes the girl
by Namala
Summary: What happens when Kagomes friend Angelique finds a jewel shard and falls down the well? And could she be the second reancarnation of Kikyou? It also seems that everyone is after her. Reveiw please.
1. Down the rabbit hole

Down the Rabbit Hole falls the girl.  
  
Disclamer- I do not own any of the charecters in this fanfic, only Angelique. ^-^ Although i do own a comic book!..Heh..But as much as i wish for it i do not own Sessoumour.. .' But ok, i don't own him. Soo..On to the story, please reveiw! This is my first fanfic and i just had to make one..^.^' On now!  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Kagome was walking home from school with Angelique Minerva.(AN- Ok..so I'm alittle obsessed with Deftones..So?) "So Kagome, you busy tonight?" Asked the red headed girl, who messed with the strap of her bag which hung at her side as she glanced over at Kagome with her bright green eyes. Noticeing her friends dazed look she waved a hand in her face. "Hellloooo. Earth to Kagome!" Angelique said abit louder than she had been talking, yet it got Kagome's attention. "Eh? Oh..No, i'm not busy." Said the black haired girl staring at the ground thinking of the last time she had been down the well. 'I hope Inuyasha and Miroku are ok, that fight they had was pretty bad. But that pervert asked to be punch, really i can't belive he would try and do that to me and Sango.' Kagome thought to herself as they walked.  
  
"Well, I was wondering if i could stay the night. I've already as my mom she says its fine." Angelique not noticeing how much Kagome wasn't paying attention. Yet all she got from her was a small nodd as they walked up the steps to Kagome's house. Walking through the door they took off their shoes and replaced them with some slippers. Quickly they said hi to Kagome's mom and they rushed up stairs. Closing and locking the door behind them the two girls started to giggle more and more as they talked. Partly about random boys at the school and then about what they would do at the mall tomorrow. Soon before they knew it they started to fall asleep at midnight that night.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Later that Night  
  
*****************  
  
Angelique woke up alittle after they had fallen asleep as she yawned. Standing up she walked off to the door and slowly left the room. Having fallen asleep with her school clothes on she was able to walk out of the house. Which is what she did. Slipping on her shoes she walked out side to admire the burnt down shrine by Kagome's house. As she walked she bent down and grabbed a small peice of the shikon jewel and looked at it. It looked alot like the large peice of jewel Kagome had in her room, decideing to keep it she held it in her hand as she walked on. But on her way she passed the well and tripped on a rock, falling down she bumped on the steps and before she knew it she was falling down the well she was too shocked to scream. Instead she covered her eyes and before she knew it she was suddendly climbing up the well. Blinking she looked around as she climbed out of the well. "What the h-.." But before she could continue talking she heard a yell. Although she ignored it she began to walk around, finding a peice of the jewel shard she looked at it weirdly as she picked it up.  
  
"This looks like one of those shards that Kagome has in that bottle.. I think i might keep it with me before i find out how to get back." After awhille of walking she came across a group of people, two of them looked like normal people. But the other two, didn't look human at all. One of them was a small fox like human, and the other looked like a guy except he had white dog ears. As she walked out of the forest to find out where she was, she stopped in mid-track as she heard the girl scream and slap the monk who rubbed his head. The kitsune laughed and the hanyou gave a 'feh' as he sat crossed leg in a tree. (AN- Don't stare at me.... Stop it!! Ok..Well you know his little sitting pose.) Inuyasha sniffed the air and jumped down. "Seems we have some company." The hanyou said eyeing her.  
  
The red headed girl blinked and stepped closer to the group and before she knew it the monk jumped up and kissed her hand. "My name is Miroku, and what may i ask is a beauty like you doing out here?" Sango glared at him and stood hitting his head with her boomerang. "I advise you to stay away from him, hes a pervert. I am Sango, and this is Inuyasha and Shippou." Sango said pointing to both Inuyasha and Shippou. "Look! Shes wearing the same thing as Kagome!!" The small kitsune said jumping up and down.  
  
"Do you know Kagome?" Angelique said pulling on her skirt. "Of course we know her, stupid human." Snapped the hanyou, his ears twitching abit. Angelique blinked abit but before she could speak Miroku's hand raised and grabbed her under her skirt. "AK! PERVERT!" She screamed jumped up and hiding behind Sango. Sango sent him a glare and Kawawa (AN- Ok..So i'm not sure how to spell it. Sue me. ^-^') jumped onto Angelique's shoulder sniffing her abit. Miroku jumped up and grabbed Angeliques hands. "Would you like to bear my child?" Asked the monk as Angelique's face turned abright red color but Miroku was detatched from Angelique by Inuyasha.  
  
"Give up already Miroku!" Inuyasha snapped at him turning to face him.  
  
Angelique watched his ears twitch and without thinking she reached up on tip toes and stratched behind his ears and then messed with them abit. The hanyou stopped and looked at the girl with slight confusion. Retracing her hands she smiled and her face flushed to a bright red color and she hanyou walked off as the group walked behind him. Although Inuyasha told him to Miroku never stopped flirting or touching Angelique despite as many times as she and Sango hit him.  
  
Soon they stopped and Angelique glared at Miroku who kept trying. "For the last time. NO!" Miroku whimpered but he wouldn't give up, not yet. Kaede greated them and looked at Angelique with a slightly shocked expression after they had sat down, yet she hid it. Inuyasha sat next to Angelique and Sango on the other side of her so Miroku wasn't to try anything again. "I didn't think it was posible but this girl.. Is the second recarntion of my dear sister. When she died she was reancarnated into two girls, one Kagome and the other Angelique. Both able to sense jewel shards and other things." About everyone in the whole group looked shocked, the most was Inuyasha and Angelique. Standing up Angelique brushed off her skirt and sighed. "Well i'm tired of sitt-.." But before she could finished there was a loud thud and Inuyasha falling to the ground. Speaking once again Kaede grinned at Angelique slightly. "I suppose i forgot to state that she could also tell Inuyasha to sit. Just like Kagome."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Soooooo? Like it? Reveiw..Please? I want fannnss..You must tell me i must continue..Please? Ok then, stay tuned next time for..The next chapter ^.^ 


	2. A Night Vistor

Down the Rabbit Hole falls the girl.  
  
Disclamer- I do not own any of the charecters in this fanfic, only Angelique. ^-^ Although i do own a comic book!..Heh..But as much as i wish for it i do not own Sessoumour.. .' But ok, i don't own him. Soo..On to the story, please reveiw! This is my first fanfic and i just had to make one..^.^' On now!  
  
*********************************************************************** *******  
  
Last Chapter-  
  
. "I didn't think it was posible but this girl.. Is the second recarntion of my dear sister. When she died she was reancarnated into two girls, one Kagome and the other Angelique. Both able to sense jewel shards and other things that Kagome can do." About everyone in the whole group looked shocked, the most was Inuyasha and Angelique. Standing up Angelique brushed off her skirt and sighed. "Well i'm tired of sitt-.." But before she could finished there was a loud thud and Inuyasha falling to the ground. Speaking once again Kaede grinned at Angelique slightly. "I suppose i forgot to state that she could also tell Inuyasha to sit. Just like Kagome."  
  
Chapter 2-  
  
Inuyasha jumped up looking abit mad at this. "WHAT?!" Screamed the hanyou. "You heard what i said Inuyasha. Your the one with the best hearing at this momment." Kaede said looking at up at the outraged Inuyasha. He stepped foreword but before he could lay a clawed finger on Kaede she nodded to Angelique who smirked. "Sit sit sit!" With that another loud thud was heard and a grumbleing Inuyasha pushed himself up. "Not so much!" Said Inuyasha rubbing his head, yet with that Angelique left the room.  
  
Sitting down by the tree she sighed and messed with the end of her skirt. Before she knew it beside her was Sango.   
  
"So your the second reancarnation of Kikyou." The extermanator (AN- Don't shun me for my bad spelling..please?) said in a sort of asking kind of way to Angelique who was now pulling on her red curls. "Yea. It seems that way. May i ask who is Kikyou?" Angelique asked turning slightly to look at Sango who smiled and began telling the story to her.  
  
"And thats the story." Sango said yawning. It was night and very dark out, soon she went back inside to sleep but Angelique stayed out by the tree staring at the darkness. 'Inuyasha so stubborn. Its hard to belive he had a love. And no wonder Kagome isn't at school alot now and days' Thought the girl as she stood up and brushed her skirt off. Walking back to go to sleep she bumped into something that hugged her. Pushing herself off of it thinking it was Miroku she looked up to see it was Inuyasha.  
  
"In- Inuyasha?" She asked looking abit confused. "What do you want?" She asked staring up at his golden eyes and his twitching ears.  
  
'Should i tell her?' He thought as she moved to leave he grab her wrist.  
  
~*~*~*~~~~~~~~~~*~*~*~~*~*~***~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry its so short..^.^' Hope you like it. Will make another chapter later ^.^ bye. 


	3. Stolen

Down the well falls the girl.  
  
Disclamer- I do not own any of the charecters in this fanfic, only Angelique. ^-^ Although i do own a comic book!.As much as all of us want to own one of the demons and or hanyous, or monks in the anime Inuyasha, we don't. So you can't sue me i said i didn't own any of it. Cept Angelique.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Last Chapter-  
  
Walking back to go to sleep she bumped into something that hugged her. Pushing herself off of it thinking it was Miroku she looked up to see it was Inuyasha.  
  
"In- Inuyasha?" She asked looking abit confused. "What do you want?" She asked staring up at his golden eyes and his twitching ears.  
  
'Should i tell her?' He thought as she moved to leave he grab her wrist.  
  
**********************************************  
  
"Inuyasha?" She asked giving a slight tug on her arm trying to release it from Inuyasha's grip.  
  
"Come with me." He said letting go of her wrist and began walking off as Angelique followed him. Glancing back at Angelique, Inuyasha had a problem finding his words so he stopped at the well and sat at a rock across from it.  
  
Motioning for her to sit she sat across from him and looked to him. "Inuyasha? What is it?" Pushing her curls behind her ears, as she did this Inuyasha reached out and hugged her against him. The sound of his beating heart echoed in her ear as she looked up at Inuyasha. The silver hair and the dog ears were gone, and so were his claws and fangs. Why hadn't she noticed this before, and in the sky sat no moon. "Inuyasha..Your hair.." She said raising a hand to grab a peice of his now black locks of hair. Letting them fall from her hands she looked up at him as he let go of her.  
  
"I never sleep on these nights. The nights of the new moon." The now human hanyou said looking up at the dark sky. Angelique looked speechless. "W-Why?" Asked the girl as she looked at him, in utter confusion. "Because, I turn human. I am not a full demon, a simply half breed. If i slept on this night then all my enemies would have the chance to kill me." He said not looking at her still. But keeping his gaze locked on the moonless sky.  
  
The girl stood up and dusted herself off after the hanyou let go of her and told her to return to the village. Doing as he said she hurried off into the forrest that is between the bone eaters well and Kaedes village. Orange curls bounced as she walked, taking another step she was overtaken by a large ammount of pain in her ankle and her head hit the ground. Knocking her out.  
  
Blinking awake she met the eyes of a small girl and her giggleing. Sitting up she looked around, this wasn't the forest, where was she? Feeling a suddend pull on her shoulder she turned around to look at the girl. "Rin is happy you have finally awoken. Lord Sesshomaru had assured Rin that you hadn't died." The girl named Rin grinned and removed the cloth from Angelique's forehead. "Are you well enough to bathe and change to see Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked as Angelique climbed out of the bed she was in and nodded to Rin. Quickly she grabbed Angelique by the hand and hurried off to show Angelique to the room where her clothes would be and then the hot springs.  
  
With that said and done Rin left her to bathe in the hotsprings. Sitting down in the hot water after taking off her school uniform she sighed as the water calmed her and made the pain in her ankle leave her. Soon Rin came and hurried her out of the springs as she was enger to present to Sesshomaru that she was ok and to ask if she could stay. Getting out she sighed as she wasn't to happy having to leave the soothing waters. Her hair started to take its curled shape once again as she walked with Rin to the room again, which took quite abit seeing how as the whole place was pretty big itself.  
  
Yet again Rin left Angelique alone so she could change into the kimono that had been given to her to wear. After smoothing out the kimono on her pale body she opened the door to find Rin again. (A/N- Hah that rymed ^.^') The girl grinned and clapped whille looking Angelique over. "Rin thinks you look beautiful, lady Angelique." Angelique blushed as she was called 'lady Angelique'. "Please call me Angelique." Rin nodded and quickly took Angelique to Sesshomaru, whille on the way saying how much she thought Lord Sesshomaru would love her and on and on.  
  
Pushing open the large door to Sesshomaru's study room, Rin brought in Angelique after her. Squeeling in delight Rin stood next to Angelique grinning happyly. "Rin, not so loud." Said a voice from the silver haired man sitting at a desk. With on swift movement he turned around and stood. Stepping infront of Angelique and grasping her chin and looking at her. Stepping back he looked her over and then glanced to Rin and then back to Angelique again. "Is your ankle better?" He asked in a soft tone as if he was the oppsite of his brother, and like he was a sweet gentleman.  
  
But we all know he isn't. She nodded as her orange curls spilled in and out of her face and then she glanced to Rin. Rin stepped foreword and tugged on Sesshomaru's sleeve and looked up at him. "Lord Sesshomaru. I have a question.." He nodded and stepped away from Angelique to look down at Rin and answer he question. "Can Angelique stay?" She asked in an innocent tone and with large puppy eyes that she knew Sesshomaru never could resist. "It is up to her. Now why don't you go outside with her and pick some flowers?" Rin smiled and nodded and tugged Angelique away, leaving Sesshomaru to wonder in his study room before sitting back down.  
  
Rin and Angelique spent the rest of the day till it got dark outside. A servent took Rin to her room for to get ready for supper. Angelique made her way to her room, sitting down on the bed she sighed and fell backwords on it. Rin really made her tired after all the running and playing, and this made her happy that she was an only child. Yet Rin was very cute and she would have been happy if she was stuck with Rin for her life. Sitting up she messed with her kimono and went to take it off but then she heard a knock on the door. Stopping she blinked and walked to the door still in her kimono.  
  
Seeing it was the servent that had taken Rin to her room to get ready for supper she smiled. "Lord Sesshomaru wishes to know if you want to eat in here or to eat with him and Rin in the dining room?" Thinking for a momment she felt that she wanted to eat by herself by the balcany (A/N- So..I have bad spelling.. Er Forgive me ^.^). "I think i will be dining in my room for tonight." She said after the servent nodded and walked off. She went off to the hotsprings to relax before her dinner would be brought to her room, after getting to the springs she looked around and took off her kimono and then folded it on the side and wrapped a towel around her so that if anyone came in whille she was in the water she would have something covering herself.  
  
A whille later she stepped out and dried herself off with a new towel and wrapped it around her. Collecting the kimono in her arms she went back to her room. Pushing the door open she closed it behind her as she put on something to sleep in. There was a knock on her door and then someone opened it and put a tray of food on a table, leaveing the room as Angelique was still on the balcany admiring the stars. Turning around she grabbed the tray and whispered to herself. "I think i'll sit by the balcany.." As she sat down and began to eat.  
  
Inuyasha suddendly fell to the ground with a thud as Miroku, Sango and Shippou stared at the grumbleing Inuyasha as he stood up. "Well it seems Lady Angelique said 'sit'..again." Whispered Miroku to Sango who chuckled slightly and had to cover her mouth. "Damn, i can't find her scent and yet still when she says sit i hit the ground." He crossed his arms and walked off with the other three following behind him. The distant memories of Kagome screaming 'sit' at him flashed in his mind and he relized that he really missed her.  
  
Finishing her food she set the tray back by the table and then sat at the balcany again with her feet dangling through the bars of its railing. Soon Rin popped her head through the door and closed it silently and walked to stand by Angelique's side. "Sit." She said to the girl who grinned and sat next to her.  
  
There was another scream and Inuyasha fell to the ground with a thud and Miroku and Sango had to fight back laughs as he grumbled and stood up and they walked off again. They all held fear in their hearts hoping that somone hadn't hurt her or worse, killed her.  
  
"Rin wishes to know..If you would care to stay here with Rin and Lord Sesshomaru? Rin would not like you to leave..And I'm sure Lord Sesshomaru doesn't want you to leave us." She frowned at the thought of Angelique leaveing her and she would be stuck playing with the toad demon, Jaken. Angelique patted her black head and smiled. "I will stay, if you wish." At this Rin was really happy and embraced Angelique who seemed abit taken back by this. They both stood and smiled as Angelique leaned on the rail and Rin held onto the railing bars seeing as she was to short to lean on the top of it.  
  
They both soon ended up falling alseep in Angelique's bed and Rin was cuddled up against Angelique trying to obtain warmth. Angelique awoke to the sun shining in her eyes and she rolled over to try and get it out of her eyes. Rin had left already and where she had the empty tray lay another one filled with her breakfast. Next to it lay a note that told her that she had slept in and missed breakfast so they brought it to her. Smiling she sat down and ate after having drawn the curtins shut to block out the sun. Gathering some clothes up she left the room to spend some time in the hotsprings and then change then to go outside and play with Rin.  
  
Rin was happy to see Angelique and they quickly left to play. Dicideing to play hide-n-seek, Angelique counted as Rin hid. Opening her eyes she could see Rin hiding under a bush and smiled but instead of running to get her she acted as if she hadn't seen her. "I wonder where Rin could be.." She said out loud as Rin giggled and then there was a blur and a gasping sound as something grabbed her and hurried off with her. Rin jumped up and tried to chase after but the thing that had her beloved friend was too fast and instead she hurried off to tell Sesshomaru.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Sooo? Like the chapter? Like it so far? Any ideas on how to make it better? Huh? ^.^ I tried making it longer seeing as the last one was pretty short..and all. So please reveiw.. ^.^ Or i will be forced to make Rin give you puppy eyes and if not that i will.. And trust me no one can resist my puppy eyes. MWahahha! ok..Reveiw ^.^  
  
~Namala, your writing godess.  
  
P.S. Pink spider! 


End file.
